Ghost
by Ferrium Erris
Summary: Edd decides to become a vigilante and after tell the other eds, they join him along with someone else. EddxMarie, one sided NazzxEdd.  Action, Fighting, language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hi all you people out there, This is my first attempt at any kind of fanfic, and hopefully not the last.

Any ways I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and make no claim that I do.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: It begins at the end.<p>

The footsteps were heavy on the rooftop as the lone figure sprinted across it. They soon came to the ledge, without a moment's hesitation they leapt the gap between the buildings and continued their breakneck pace across the rooftops of the city. The silent figured looked over their shoulder, their white featureless mask hiding their face as it reflected the moonlight coming from above. The next rooftop was lower than the figure's current vantage point, the silent figured rolled as they landed to keep from breaking their stride. The figure continued his pace to the end of the rooftop, they suddenly stopped and turned to look behind and they breathed a sigh of relief. As they turned back around to start sprinting again, a powerful fist strike came out of a nearby shadow aimed at the masked figures head.

The Masked figured ducked underneath the blow as it swung by and dented in a large AC unit. Another figure came out from the shadows and started to rub his hand. The figure only had a half mask, covering the top part of his face, his mouth fixed into a toothy grin.

"You know this was coming Ghost," the new figure said as he walked forward towards the one he called Ghost. The new figure rushed forward at an insane speed delivering another powerful punch, this time straight downward at the rooftop, causing a small crater to form after it landed. Ghost leapt backwards away from the blow just in time, he brought his arms up to block the debris from the miniature explosion.

"Stay still!" The figured yelled, as he continued his assault against Ghost, who simply dodged deftly the blows that came from multiple angles. Ghost dodge underneath another high kick, and delivered a powerful kick of his own at the figure. The figure just shrugged off the kick and finally connected with a powerful punch that sent Ghost skidding on his feet backwards.

Ghost coughed slightly before reaching behind him and throwing a small disk at the figure caught the disk with ease and crushed it in his hand. The grin intensified as the masked figured slowly walked forward toward Ghost.

"It didn't have to be this way. We don't have to do this," Ghost seemed to beg as he kept moving backwards away from the advancing figure. "We were going to do so much good for this city. You, me and Titan, we were a team."

The figure scoffed at the word 'team'. "'Team'? It was you and Titan; I was just a passing thought for this 'Team'. You asked that Bitch to join before me, and I have known you longer." The figured suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Ghost by his neck and picked him up.

"You said it yourself Ghost. I'm too unstable, too greedy, too power hungry. I wasn't strong enough so you built me this," the figure flexed his arm in the moon light, as light reflected off the metallic exoskeleton. "And now, I'm going to sell it. You would be surprised how many of the drug lords we shut down would want this technology. Oh, and don't worry about your blueprints," the figure pulled Ghost in close and began to whisper. "They're safe with me, more than I can say about your whore."

"I'm….. So sorry….Avarice …." Ghost managed to barely whisper, before a rib crushing punch from Avarice forced what air remaining in his lungs out. Ghost could feel a few of his ribs cracking from the hit. Avarice delivered another powerful punch to Ghost's mask covered face. Avarice smirked before he walked over to the edge of the build, Ghost's throat still in his vice-like grip. He hung Avarice over the edge of the tall building and finally released his grip. Ghost fell like his body was coated with lead, bouncing off of the fire escape before landing on the concrete road with a sickening crunch.

Ghost let out a pained gasp for air as he laid there on the road, staring upwards at Avarice. Behind the mask, Ghost closed their eyes and whispered, "Mother….. Help me…"

Three Weeks Earlier:

If you were to ask Eddward or Edd Marion Houck if he cried at his parents funeral four years earlier, without hesitation he would say he didn't. This wasn't because he was tough; he was devastated at the lost of his parents. He just didn't know them. They were no more than passing figures in his childhood, leaving notes for chores and jobs to be done by the next time he saw them.

Edd could easily remember the day his parents died, it was a Wednesday. The only notice that he had gotten, was that day after school a man in a suite came to his families' door and told him the sad news. Edd could feel his soul drop to his feet and his heart sink. The funeral was held two days later. That was when he finally found out what his parents jobs were, his father was a military contractor and his mother worked with various federal agencies around the world. Edd knew both his parents had a good job, and that he never really had to worry about money. He was fifteen when they lowered their bodies into the ground.

He was 18 now, as were the rest of the kids from the cul-de-sac. Edd shut down after their death, it was like he was set on autopilot for the next few years of his life. He grew taller over the years, and was now 5ft 10in. His jet black hair was grew shaggy, and his knit ski cap that he was so fawned of as a child was traded in for a black beret. He stopped where his tie to school, but kept the orange collared shirts and purple pants. He kept his eyes focused on the white board in the front of the classroom where he was currently sitting. The teacher was lecturing about something Edd could easily ace any test given to him over.

Edd glanced over both shoulders slowly, to make it seem like he was stretching his neck. To his left he saw the only truly familiar face from the cul-de-sac, Kevin. He had grown taller like the others, his red hair close to his head. His trademark red hat, hung loosely off his knee as he sit in the desk, doodling on the notebook by his hands. The football jersey he wore with a 'C' on the bicep, showing he was a captain of the Senior Team.

To his right was the door, he simply wanted to get out of the school. Sadly, it was only the sixth period of the school, but luckily it was Friday. He didn't hate school now it was, to him, an inconvenience. All Edd wanted was to get home so he could finish the preparations.

The bell rang loudly telling the movement to the next class and period of the day, and the final one at that. Edd moved silently through the hallways, sliding his way around, through and between people in the halls. He stopped briefly to see the Kanker sisters walk past him down the hall. It was amazing to see how much the three changed in the four years.

Lee, 'The Redheaded Amazon', Kanker had grown to an impressive height of 6ft even. She now wore a long sleeve red flannel button down shirt over a short sleeved white one and blue jeans. Her red curly locks tied back into a ponytail, her bangs still covered her blue eyes. Lee got her title shortly after she began high school. She joined several teams and excelled at any sport she tried.

May, 'The Diva', Kanker let her blonde straight hair grow out to her lower back. She wore a white short sleeved shirt and a long sleeved pink and white striped shirt underneath. Her pink denim shorts cut extra short, ending mid-thigh on her leg. May's socks matched her under shirt, and went with her pink sneakers. She was called 'The Diva' for her activity in all the different music programs. During her freshmen year, she had her buck teeth ground down, not only helping with her speech problems, but also with her looks. She became a soprano for the school's choir, a piano player for the band, the orchestra and the choir, and a big hit with her painting ability.

Finally Marie, oh sweet Marie, Edd thought in the back of his head as he gazed on her as she passed with her sisters. Marie, 'Machine Queen' Kanker, was still blue headed and short haired, her dark black hair showing slightly at the roots. She still wore a black tank top that clung loosely to her body and green cargo pants. Marie also now wore black leather fingerless gloves. She was a goddess when it came to anything mechanical, she was currently enrolled in wood shop and auto shop. Marie could repair any type of vehicle with her own hands.

Edd slipped past a few more people and stepped through the threshold of the classroom. He sat down in his designated desk and took out a notebook. It was mostly empty, both the room and the notebook. Edd easily had another three minutes before the bell rang. He watched the other students file in slowly to the room; two caught his eye: Ed Howard White and Eddy Skipper Jackson.

* * *

><p>Wow, Now thats a bomb to be dropped on young Eddward. I do have a plot in mind, and it'll be interesting, I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time, R&amp;R.<p>

Ta Ta for now. Ferrium Erris.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy and make no claims of owning it.

OC's Belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Simple plan, difficult implementation.<p>

Ed Howard White.

Eddy Skipper Jackson.

Edd Marion Houck.

Three friends, nearly brothers in all but blood, but this was all years ago. Ed had kept the title of the tallest of the three, at 6 foot 4 inches it was easy to see why. His auburn hair still buzzed cut and kept close to his scalp. His original green jacket traded in for another, a drab olive green style, which was reminiscent of an army flak jacket. His ragged blue jeans hung from his hips, aided by the brown leather belt laced though the last few remaining belt loops. Ed had become a well known story writer and artist around the school, thanks mostly in part from his over active imagination which he had finally gotten control of.

As for Eddy, much of him hadn't changed. He was still the shortest of the Eds at 5 foot 7 inches, his dark brown hair was kept and cleaned, and was kept tight, but was far from being a buzz cut. His yellow collared shirt covered by a grey sweater-vest and red tie, showed his style to be far from anything the other two Eds showed, and was best described as prep. His dark khaki pants match his overall look to a t and complimented his brown leather shoes. As vast of a change it was to his wardrobe, he was the same of kid inside he was 4 years ago. Greedy, petty, jealous, hot headed, and cheap. Eddy was still the same schemer and con artist he was all those years ago, content to trick other students out of money, jewelry and other valuable items. He was the same, but now he was much more clever, forming more and more brilliant schemes.

Ed grimly smiled as soon as he saw his former friend Edd in his desk, calming waiting for the class to begin. Eddy on the other hand, scowled at his so called 'friend'. So what his parents had died. Eddy's parents were divorced and he didn't go around moping about it. The two other Eds took their respective seats and waited for the class to begin.

The normal teacher shared between the three young men was missing, as a nervous looking man came into the room and announced that he was their sub. The sub began to go through the roll sheet left for him calling out the names of the different students as they either said, "Here" or raised their hand in acknowledgement.

When Edd's Name was called, he gave a simple, "Here". The semi-deep voice that came from the young man, reminded his two former friends how much he had changed. The sub passed out the several worksheets and sat back down and took out a book himself. Edd, scoffed internally and thought, 'Busy work….How much I dread it…' The class was fifty minutes, but Edd finished the worksheets much earlier as he rested his forehead against the wooden desk he sat in.

The final bell of the day rang, as both the students and substitute alike both got up and filed towards the door. Edd grabbed his shoulder bag and head out the door and back towards his locker. Ed looked at Edd with a sad look as they past each other, Ed looked down towards his feet before whispering a small, "Hello." Edd smiled slightly before continuing on his way down the hall, opposite of the other two Eds. Eddy saw Ed's and patted the larger young man's back and sighed.

"It's ok Ed. Double D is just…" Eddy's voice trailed off, he didn't want to defend the actions of his former friends anymore.

"We just need to move on Ed, Double D just wants to be Emo and depressed, then so be it," Eddy said before stomping off, forcing Ed to catch up with him.

Edd made the trip to his locker in silence, weaving in and out of the people, not wanting to bump into a person and cause un-needed conversation. He finally made it to his locker and stop for a second, as memories flushed his mind. Edd wanted things to be like they were before with Ed and Eddy, but they never would be. He had changed too much in the 4 years. Edd sighed before setting his bag down and turned to open his locker door. As he turned, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest and hug him tightly. He sighed before saying, "Nazz…"

The blonde sunshine haired girl smiled behind him, as rest her head on his shoulder, their cheeks touching. She had grown to a respectable 5ft 8in in height, the rest of her body filling out nicely. Nazz wore a simple white knee-length sundress that day; it clung loosely to her body. Her feet covered with simple flats and no socks. She nuzzled slightly against Edd's cheek, before he pulled away from her. He turned to face her as the smile never once left her face.

"Nazz, I thought I told you. I'm not looking for anything right now," Edd said sadly at her. It had surprised him how obsessed of him she had become of the 4 years since his parents death. He laughed slightly in his mind, about how he would have given anything for her to have liked him that much then.

Nazz giggled before holding her arms behind her back. "I haven't forgotten Double D. I just thought you might like a hug," she said, shifting her weight back and forth from her heels to the balls of her feet. She looked at him innocently, as he looked at her with a melancholic look.

"I…. I just can't Nazz…" Edd turned away from her as he opened up his locker and put away the things he wouldn't need over the weekend inside.

She frowned as he blew her off another time. Nazz tensed up as she felt an arm go around her shoulders. "Get off me Kevin," Her voice laced with venom. Nazz's face formed a frown.

"Nazz, relax, plus Double D is loser and is totally not into you," Kevin stated as he removed his arm. He still wanted to be with Nazz, but with most of the other cul-de-sac kids, he began to notice her obsession. The second she heard what he said about her, she spun on her heel and stared at him right in the face.

"You don't know that!" She all but shouted right in her face, a crazed look in her eyes. Kevin sighed and turned away knowing it was a lost cause. She looked back to where her beloved 'Double D' was to only find him and his book-bag gone.

Edd walked quickly down the hall, he didn't want to be found by Nazz again. It hurt his heart to see how badly psyche had been damaged over the years. He never wanted to admit it, but he saw the signs: wearing long sleeve shirts randomly, heavy amounts of makeup, and the occasional displaced anger. Edd could only come to one obvious conclusion: abuse. He hated to think someone like her was being hurt like that, but all the signs pointed to it. Edd's inner musing were interrupted when he was grabbed by his collar and shoved backwards into the wall of lockers, the locks scrapping into his back.

If you would describe Robert Black in one word, that word would be 'bully'. The 6 ft 6 in giant used his size to get what he wanted from people, when he wanted, and if the case being, how he wanted it. He wore a tight black muscle shirt, blue jeans and black combat boots. His dark brown hair was cut short. Robert smiled a tooth filled grin before speaking.

"You're late in paying me for this month. And now it's time to pay the piper," he said before reaching back with his arm preparing to deliver Edd into a world of pain. Edd's mind instantly began to formulate a defense. His arms seemed like a blur for a moment as struck several pressure points on the arm hold his collar. The arm suddenly went limp, as Robert swung his other arm forward towards Edd's face; he simply moved his head to the left and dodged the punch.

The fist collided with the metal locker door behind Edd's head causing a metal clang. Edd took the opportunity to do the same thing on Robert's other arm. Robert's face turned from the toothy grin to a look of surprise and shock, as he never expected Edd to fight back against him. Robert on instinct took a half step back in surprise, as Edd jumped and spun his body around delivering a powerful turn back kick into the sternum of Robert Black, causing him to fly backwards into the opposite wall of lockers.

The other students nearby look at Edd in stun silence. He was a quiet student, but he never, ever fought anyone. He avoided other people like the plague. Edd could feel their eyes burn into his flesh as he walked over at checked Robert's pulse as he sat motionless against the locker wall. Sighing internally, Edd was satisfied that he did not kill him. He stood back up at looked around at the other students staring at him, their eyes burning into his skin. Edd quickly ran out of the hallway to where he had parked this morning.

He looked at the simple Vespa scooter; it was one of the few things that he had bought with the inheritance from his parents. He sat on it and started it, the simple 4-stroke engine sputtered to life as he began to the drive back home. Peach creek was a small enough city in and among itself, but with it being a part of the metropolitan area of Fruit Harbor, it made some of the traffic difficult to navigate. With Edd being the cool minded individual he was, this didn't bother him in the slightest. He weaved through the streets, and side alleyways nearing the cul-de-sac. Edd coasted into the open garage that was attached to his home, as he flipped the engine off, the silence filling the empty garage. Edd sighed as he stood up off the scooter as he walked over to a small work table and grabbed a remote. The only button on the remote being pressed the garage door lowered into the closed position, as the ground beneath him began to lower down into the earth.

The hiss of a pneumatic lift filled his ears, as the ground continued its journey deeper below. Finally when the concrete had lowered around 50 feet, a second garage floor closed together above Edd blocking out the only source of light. Edd closed his eyes for a moment and smiled.

"Hello Sarah," Edd spoke in an even tone. A green light illuminated his face as he looked forward, as more lights flipped on above and around him.

"Welcome Home Eddward."

* * *

><p>Wow! Now that's some bombshells. I wanted to take a couple of the original characters far from the norm, and I've got two fingers crossed it'll be good.<p>

Also I'll be looking for some OC's for heroes, villains, and extra characters for later on chapters, so PM with your ideas. I'll post some format regulations on my profile with in the next week or so.

Also I'll be trying to update atleast once a week, probably on Saturdays, and with atleast 1.5k words for each.

Also Also, any predictions on Who's Who?

R&R. Ferrium Erris.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy, and make no claims of ownership.

All OC's belong to me; Sarah belongs or rather is DanDJohnMLover and you should check out her story PCUW: Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling. Its really good.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The First Haunting.<p>

"Welcome home Edd," the digitized female voice came out from the large growing monitor, as a figure formed on the screen. The girl looked about Edd's age, with medium length brown hair and dark brown eyes. A lone strip of purple hair framed the right side of her face. She wore a white tank-top and khaki shorts. She smiled as she paced slightly back and forth in her digital environment.

"Did you have a good day?" the girl asked before adjusting some file icons.

"It was fine. Ed and Eddy still miss me," Edd answered in a melancholic voice. He walked deep into the underground room as several overhead lights flicked to light. He turned to his left and saw a mannequin in a small alcove. The mannequin was dressed in the costume he designed; the upper torso was covered in a black gi with the sleeves going down to his wrists but was covered by a metal forearm guards, the hands were covered by black leather gloves with steel buckshot sewn in between parts of the leather, the face was covered with a pure white mask and white bandages covering the rest of the head, the lower body was covered by black martial arts pants that were tucked into black tabi shoes with white bandages tied around the ankle. Finally around the waist was a black belt with several pouches attached to it.

Edd knew underneath what he saw he knew there were two more layers. A black long sleeve undershirt and pants, and at the bottom layer white bandages covered all of his body with an athletic supporter. He kind of laughed when he thought about wearing one, but he knew from his training that he didn't want to be caught un-prepared.

He kept his pace forward the main hallway ending into a large open room, with Sarah's monitor being on the far wall, a large metallic chair sat in front of the monitor. A large panel sat directly underneath the monitor, with several rows of keyboards. He sat in the chair, a pair of odd looking goggles sat on the right arm rest of the chair. Edd picked them up and placed them over his eyes, a pair of ear hooks keeping them from slipping down.

"Initialize," Edd said as the internal of the goggles flickered to life. Several strands of code filed down the goggles as the system booted itself up.

"I still don't know what you plan to find in those files," Sarah spoke out, the sound coming from the small speakers in the goggles. She was created by Edd a year before, when he decided to begin his new 'hobby'. She knew all the files on the system and any other hacked system like the back of her hands. Sarah's primary function was to interpret raw data and hack systems, and she was good at her job. Edd wanted to make her become a real soul and gave her the ability to learn and grow from experience, in his mind the perfect AI.

"I'm not looking, Sarah, I'm checking. I want tonight to go as smoothly as possible," Edd said as the final boot up sequence began. He smiled as he thought back to when he first started his training.

:::FLASHBACK:::

Edd sat in a lotus position in front of his teacher. The large 6ft 3in auburn haired man, his long hair pulled and tied back in a pony tail that hung low on the back of his head. His red rust color beard, graying at the ends was kept and trimmed. Both wore a white Gi with a black colored belt. He smiled and laughed slightly as Edd asked his question.

"Sensei Powers, When is it the right time to fight?"

"To be honest Edd, there is never a good time to fight. As a martial artist, we don't fight, we need only to defend ourselves," Sensei Powers answered his student. He stood up and looked at his student.

"Just out of curiosity," Edd said and smiled. He enjoyed coming to this Dojo, and was even happier that he had found it. It taught Taekwondo from Wesley Powers and Aikido and Tai chi from Fred Bowers. Both instructors were masters of their respective arts and taught with a passion to their students. Sensei Bowers walked through an arch way in the partition wall set up to split the large main building in half, one half being the workout area for Taekwondo and the other from Aikido and Tai chi .

The second Sensei of the Dojo was the shorter of the two, standing at 5ft 11in. His jet black receding slightly into a high widow's peak, it was cut short. He wore a standard black kung fu uniform, with white buttons travelling down the center of the top. A red sash separated his upper and lower body. He walked up to the young and older men with his arms folded behind his back. Fred was a focused mine compared to his friend Wesley, who was always loud and laughing. He smiled at Edd before turning his attention to Wesley.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell him to go and pick fights, Powers," Fred semi-jokingly said towards Wesley. Wesley in response cracked his knuckles reading himself for a fight.

"Where does the record stand?" Wesley said with a smile on his face, shifting his weight into his common fighting stance.

"50 to 51, my favor," Fred said with a similar smile on his face, shifting like his opponent into a fighting stance.

The two rushed forward beginning their match, all the while Edd staring on in awe.

:::End Flashback:::

Edd smiled again as he found the main data he wanted. It was a list of known drug dealers and their known location. He hated how apathetic the police department was. They were being paid off by the big players of crime of Fruit Harbor. Edd wanted to change that, he wanted to fix things, and he wanted to make things better.

Edd quickly memorized the last known selling location and took off the goggles. Edd stood up and headed back towards the where the costume was dressed on the mannequin.

"It should be bullet-proof right," Sarah asked.

"Its Kevlar with titanium infused carbon fibers. This sucker should stop a shotgun," Edd said proudly. The costume and all the gadgets he had created with the help of Sarah of course, getting the raw materials. He wanted to cast fear into those he stopped. He knew people feared what they didn't understand. Edd pulled the costume off of the mannequin and glanced at a small label by the mannequin reading 'Ghost' before suiting up.

Later that night, around midnight:

Tony Patton was new on the crew and didn't really know what to expect. All the crew chief said was to unload the drugs and put them in the van, that's it, quick easy money. He was a college dropout, and need the cash. He walked back to the metal container filled with the shipment and walked in. He didn't notice the figure hiding in the shadows, and simply walked right past him.

Ghost let the figure walk by and grab a box before walking back out of the container. It had been this way for the past thirty minutes; the crew was moving at a lax speed and as far as he could tell were lightly armed. He waited until another person walked into the container and drug him deeper into the shadow filled container applying a strong sleeper hold, stopping any sound coming from the man.

As another one of the four man crew walked by with a flashlight, the light piercing the shadows and lighting up Ghost's mask. The man took past by, as the shadows filled the container once more. The man quickly took a double take and looked back into the container, but he saw nothing white that could shine the light back. He shook his head, before starting to walk away, when he felt some tap his shoulder. As he turned to look, a powerful right hand punch connected with his temple knocking him out and collapsing him to the ground.

Ghost began to go on the prowl for the last two of the crew left. He knew one only had a small caliber pistol, now where near strong enough to hurt him, but the other had a pump action shotgun. He grimaced slightly, and hoped he could take him out and interrogate the other. Ghost hunched against another container and listened to the footsteps nearby him coming closer. He quickly turned around the corner and punched the guy hard in the face, but he didn't go down. The man squared up and delivered a right hook aimed at Ghost's head, who simply side stepped and ducked under it. The man kept on the attack swinging more and more wildly with each blow.

Ghost finally decided to end it, intercepting a punch he went on the offensive. With incredible precision, Ghost lashed out with his arms in vital areas on the man's body. However before he could deliver the final blow, he heard something cock and heard the deafening blast of the shotgun directly behind. Ghost barely flinched as his body screamed in pain from the blast connecting with his back. He could feel the pain start to recede slightly, and thankfully he didn't feel any blood. He heard a second cock and went into action. He launched his leg backwards then quickly upwards, forcing the barrel of the gun up high, as the second shot went off. Ghost spun on his heel, delivering a powerful palm strike to the man's face crushing his nose and knocking him off his feet with the blow.

Ghost turned back to the first man, who decided it was high time to run, and run he did like the devil himself was on his heels. Ghost pulled out a small metal disc and threw it at the man's legs. A second later after leaving Ghost's hand, the disc split in two with a thin cable connecting the two halves. The newly formed bolo flew true, and wrapped up the man's legs effectively immobilizing him.

Tony fell flat on his face, his legs tied up by something . He started to tug at the bolo trying to free himself as he heard the approaching footsteps. Tony looked back and saw the masked man coming for him. He gave up trying to free his legs and as he leaned forward and tried to crawl away from this phantom. He looked back again and suddenly the masked man was right behind him. Tony let out a scream as the masked man reached down and grabbed his legs, before raising a single finger up to where his mouth would be, gesturing 'hush', as they both flew up into the air, into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Whoa. So we found out who Sarah truly was and how Ghost looks, Good chapter so far.<p>

Also send me some more OC's villains, heros, whoever, I love to read them and will try to incorporate them in the story.

Good chapter? Whats the opinion here? Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy, and make no claims that I do.

All OC's belong to me or their Respective owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Reunions and New Bonds.<p>

Tony sat nervously in front of a large redwood desk. On the other hand, the large man behind said large desk simply looked annoyed. He was Alfonzo Giomati, Don of the Giomati crime family. He stood at 5ft 10in, rather short for a man in power, but his natural girth demanded respect. With a flash of light, and a small 'whoosh' a wooden match was light and then touched to the end of a prepared cigar. A single puff filled Alfonzo's lungs and mouth with the blue-ish smoke, the air around him becoming heavy with it also. A final sigh given Alfonzo adjusted in his high back chair and looked at the young man.

"So let me get this straight. Some nut job in a mask came in and stopped the crew at the docks, and not only did he take down four armed men without breaking a sweat, but also destroyed the shipment?" Alfonzo asked the young man.

Tony simply nodded, ashamed at himself and the rest of the crew. He had been the only one to come back, the rest were picked up by the cops that had come after the shipment blew up.

"Yeah boss, but this isn't some normal guy. Freddie shot him in the back with a shotgun and the guy didn't even flinch." Tony thought back to what happened before the guy flew off with him.

"So what happened after that?" Alfonzo asked before taking another long puff on his cigar.

::: Flashback:::

Tony couldn't believe his eyes, the masked man was flying and he was being pulled along with him. A sudden jerk awoke Tony's mind, he was upside down but they were no longer moving. He felt like his ankle was being held in a vice-grip as he forced his head upwards to see the face of his captor.

Ghost's mask reflected off the moonlight, while his costume blended into the night, making him seem more like the namesake paranormal apparition. He glared at the young man he hung over the edge of the ten story building. He wanted to give the full effect to the young man. He narrowed his eyes underneath his mask and leaned downwards at the young man.

"Who were the drugs going?" Ghost spoke in a dark and cold voice, like death itself. Tony could fell his soul shiver slightly at the man's voice. He didn't want to betray the family.

"I don't know," Tony said after a few moments hesitation. He felt the hand release his leg and him to plummet downwards towards the pavement. Tony let out a womanly scream as he grew closer and closer to the ground before suddenly something caught his leg and pulled him back into Ghost's waiting hand.

"Who were the drugs going to?" Ghost asked again with much more force. He stared at the young man through his mask and was slowly letting go of the man's leg a second time before the young man shouted.

"Wait! Wait not again, please! They're going to the packagers in the straights and then onto the dealers around the city. That's all I know! I swear!" Tony pleaded at the masked man holding his bound legs. "Please god, don't kill me!"

Ghost smirked before letting the man drop again, the scream once again sounding from the young man's mouth. Tony kept falling until a sudden jerk stopped him a few inches above the ground. With a tug his legs were unbound, gravity forcing him to fall the last few inches with a resounding "oomph." Tony clamored to his feet and stared upwards at the masked figure. Ghost looked down at the young man and brought his hand up to his mouth and held up on finger, showing 'Shush' at him again.

::: End Flashback:::

Alfonzo listened to the young man's tale all the while puffing on his cigar. He sat back in his chair and absorbed the information.

"After that sir, I ran straight back here. I made sure I wasn't followed," Tony said with a bit of pride in his voice sitting up in the slightly uncomfortable wooden chair. He smiled at the Don in front of him hoping that he would at least be spared from his wrath.

"Well I can't fault you on making sure you were being followed, but you broke rule one; do not talk about any business with people outside of the family," Alfonzo said with a sigh. He quickly pulled a gun from a hidden holster underneath his right arm and aimed it at the young man's head.

"You know the punishment for that," he said with a calm voice.

"Please boss, don't do this. No. No! NOOOO-" the shot echoed in the room, as the young man slumped forward in the chair, the wall behind him now coated in his blood. Alfonzo replaced the gun into his holster, he then pushed a small button on desk.

"Tell the boys to get the word out, I want this masked bastard found. Also tell The Butcher to get this body," He spoke into the speakerphone before turning around in his chair. He faced the window and looked out into the city.

-With Ghost-

"I didn't like what you did to him Edd," Sarah spoke. Ghost smirked slightly and remembers the wireless earpiece attached to the back of his ear. He felt the throat microphone strapped around his neck, and spoke in an even tone.

"Do you think they would have spared me if they caught me?" Ghost didn't want to think of the possibility as he drove onwards on the supercharge motorcycle, the sounds of the engine drowning out his thoughts. The HUD underneath his masked showed him the quickest route back to his home in Peach Creek, he needed the rest, and this first time out on the night had taken it out of him.

"True, but still…." Sarah knew it was pointless trying to argue with Edd once he had set his mind to something. She remembered the day he had finished programming her.

::: Flashback :::

The brown haired figure slowly formed on the screen in front of him. Edd smiled, it had worked. He knew it would be difficult to form an AI that would be smart enough to help him in his plans, but he didn't know if it could be done. The final pixel formed on the screen as she opened her eyes, looking out into her new world.

"Who…. Who am I? Who are you?" She spoke with a small bit of fear in her digitized voice. Edd smiled and looked at her with a small bit of curiosity.

"You are a program I created, I'm Eddward," He said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Eddward," She said with a smile back at him. She looked around and saw the different floating icons. She walked over to the nearest one and touched it, the files' information flooding her 'mind'.

"Whoa…. Now that was an experience, by the way you never told me my name," she looked at him waiting for an answer. Edd didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected this. He took a few moments to ponder. Suddenly he smiled again and looked right at her.

"Sarah, my late mother was named Sarah, I'll name you that in her honor. Is that ok?" Edd asked the computer AI. Sarah thought it over for a few moments before smiling again.

"I love it."

::: End Flashback:::

Sarah smiled at the memory and laughed slightly, the same day he had begun to put her to work on his plan. He programmed her with the ability to hack most any files, by interacting with them. She hacked all the databases of the police and that let them know most of the movement of the street level thugs. From there, Ghost knew he could intimidate those thugs into giving up those higher up, and so on and so forth.

The rest of the drive was done in silence, Ghost/Edd finally made it back to his home, thanking the heavens he had the foresight to install a stealth mode on the bike, so he could drive through the cul-de-sac this late without waking anyone. He drove into the garage and let the lift lower him back down into the underground lair. He stripped down to his skivvies and headed back upstairs through a second hidden passage. He stopped by the bathroom and looked at his back in the mirror, a giant ugly bruise had formed covering most of his back and right ribs.

Edd walked into his bedroom and laid gingerly into his bed. His thoughts going back to the shotgun blast, he was fast, but he couldn't be in two places at once. He could see the guy coming thanks to Sarah and her hacked security feeds being feed into his mask's HUD, but he could react to it fast enough; that and all the other data she was feeding him it was too much. Edd could only come to one conclusion. He needed help.

-The Next day-

- With Ed-

Ed adjusted his headphones slightly as he colored in the next panel. He was finishing up a comic that he had been meaning to finish a few weeks ago. He looked over at a picture of the three Eds from years ago. He missed those times. Ed's phone let out a single beep and lit up confirming he just received a text. Reaching over, he grabbed his phone and read it: 'Dear Ed, Come over to my house today. I need your help. Edd.'

He couldn't believe his eyes, Edd was talking to him. He face formed into a huge grin as he excitedly finished the panel and started on the next one.

-With Marie-

The smell of oil was heavy in the air, as Marie grunted tightening the oil back on her family's truck. The whole thing was a rust bucket, but thanks to her knowledge she had it running better than many new cars. He phone was blasting out her music as it paused for a second and let out a single beep, telling of a new text. She slid back on the garage floor and stood up, dusting herself off. Marie thought back to when her family had moved in to the new house, it had been around three years now. It was a cookie-cutter house that had been a part of the new construction on the cul-de-sac.

She finally gotten her phone and shut off her music. Marie scrolled through and finally found the new text, her breath caught in her throat. 'Marie, please come to my house today. I need your help. Edd.'

Marie smiled, unlike her sisters who had given up the crushes on their respective Eds, she had never stopped liking Edd.

* * *

><p>Wow poor Tony :(<p>

Kind of short on the Action this time, but hey I can't have a fight scene every chapter now can I?

Next chapter will have some dark in it, just a heads up.

Keep sending me OC's Also I have the possiblity planned to have a lemon or two in the story, but not till later on. What does everyone think? Lemon or no Lemon? PM me with thoughts.

Read and Review, Ferrium Erris.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and make no claims.

All OC's belong to me, unless otherwise stated.

I appologise for the delay.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Welcome to the team.<p>

The next morning Edd with his body screaming at him for his stupidity, but he didn't have time to recover. He forced himself out of bed to beginning his morning workout. He twisted his neck feeling and hearing a loud crack looking at the time. 8 am. Edd yawned as he dropped forward into a pushup position and starting.

'I'm going to have to get use to no sleep.' Edd mused to himself as he pushed himself upwards another time. He quickly finished the fifty pushups and rolled over onto his back to do his sit-ups. He groaned slightly as the pain from his bruise flared up. He once again forced himself through the pain as his Teachers had showed him to do.

Edd finally finished those and stood up, his back screaming at him for his stupidity. He walked across the hall to the bathroom; he could feel a light layer of sweat coating his body. Edd needed a shower, and he could feel it, a light aroma of stench wafted up to his nose as he walked. He walked inside and gazed at the ugly purple bruise covering most of his back and sighed.

"I could see the guy coming… I just couldn't react to it," Edd said to himself quietly. He kept going over the haunting in his mind; all the things were going like clockwork until that one lucky shot. He smiled at his reflection, happy that he had the foresight to make the costume that bulletproof. The water shot out cold and fast from the showerhead, as Edd turned the knob for the water. He quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped inside.

The water chilled him to the bone, but forced the rest of his mind awake. He scrubbed and washed his body, making sure to get himself clean. Grabbing a nearby shampoo bottle, Edd squeezed some of the gel-like liquid out onto his hand. He lathered his hair and scrubbed thoughts out of his brain. The cold stream of water blasted over his head once more. Edd shivered slightly before washing out the rest of the shampoo and shutting off the water. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, his thoughts returning to last night.

He would need to form a team, but who, Edd walked back to his room and got dressed into some black sweatpants and a white short sleeved shirt. He walked over to a nearby bookcase near his bed and pulled out a book. Edd opened it, revealing it to be a fake one with a numerical keypad on the inside with a note saying, '11/24 never forget.'

He typed in, '1124' and the bookcase slide away to reveal a metal ladder, he stepped in and slide down the rungs. He kept sliding downwards what felt like a few minutes, he finally felt concrete under his feet and the familiar green glow of the monitors before. Sarah's monitor came on as she loaded up with a yawn issuing from her mouth.

"And I thought I was the machine…." She muttered to herself as the rest of her systems booted up.

"I need you to start a new file," Edd said as he picked up the odd looking goggles. He finally slipped them on after giving an odd stare at the small picture hanging on the wall next to the large monitor. It was of his parents. His father was standing while his mother sat next to him in a chair. His father's coal black was combed back and slicked with hair gel, single strip of white hair streaked down the left side of his head. He wore a simple black suit with a thin tie and white undershirt. He wore a pair of simple round frame glasses on his nose, his blue eyes shown slightly in the light. His mother on the other hand wore a red sundress with a white floral pattern around the ends of the dress. Her bright strawberry-blonde hair pulled back as a single bang framed the right side of her slightly freckled face. Her mouth pulled into a large grin, almost opposite of his father, whose mouth was pressed together into a thin almost grim looking line.

Sarah saw the look on his face, through her cameras and frowned. As she snapped as a manila folder appeared in her hands, with several pieces of papers inside. A pen appeared in her hand as she readied herself for the dictation to come.

"I need a team. Being out there by myself, I'm not fast enough to take out all the hostiles and process your data at the same time," Edd thought aloud another time as he looked over the tapes from last night through the goggles. Sarah thought it over also, and with all the help she could give him it wasn't enough. Her frown deepened at the thought.

"Okay, if you need more people why not ask the other Eds?" Sarah asked. Her gaze travelled downwards to the clock as it displayed 6:54 AM. She sighed as it was going to be a long day.

"Eddy is too unstable, too greedy, too power hungry. He wouldn't be right for the team. Ed on the other hand… He has near superhuman strength and endurance; he could, with the right training, become a near unstoppable powerhouse," Edd mused aloud, as Sarah jotted down the information into the file.

"Now for someone else… "He began to list out different names from the cul-de-sac and then list the pros and cons. He kept going through the different people until finally Sarah spoke up.

"What about Marie?" She asked as she stared at Edd as he froze slightly. A blush slowly crept across his face. He would never admit this to any of the other Eds but he always liked Marie. She was the only of her sisters to show up at his parent's funeral. He shook his head and frees his mind of those thoughts and looked at the preliminary report on her that was compiled by Sarah.

"A mechanical genius, she can repair almost any vehicle single handedly. She shines in the department of electronics and computer sciences. She would be the perfect addition here to help sort through all the data and selectively send it to you and Ed," Sarah said with a smile. Edd frowned slightly because he knew he wasn't going to be able to talk Sarah out of her decision.

"I…. I don't know," He stuttered slightly, his former self rising. "She doesn't need to be brought into this world."

"You know that she would do this for you Edd," Sarah said back, folding her arms across her chest staring at him. "At least give her the opportunity."

Edd sighed and nodded before taking off the goggles. "Save that file on the local mainframe." He got up from the large back chair and stretched and glanced at the time displayed on the monitor: 1:32 PM.

Edd flipped out his phone and sent a text to the two possible candidates. It read: _I need your help with a project. Edd._ He smiled slightly as he decided to finish his daily training. He walked over into another room in the underground complex and faced the wooden Wing Chun training dummy. He took a simple fighting stance and struck one of the swiveling dummy's wooden arms and blocked as it spun. He continued the faux battle, with his blocks and strikes progressively becoming faster and faster.

It finally started towards a crescendo as Edd began to jab his fingers at the wooden dummy harder, striking the imaginary pressure points leaving dents in the wood. He stomped downwards while striking upwards with a palm, creating a marriage to gravity strike, shattering one of the wooden arms. Edd panted slightly, as a hologram of Sarah appeared in the room. She frowned again as she saw his split and bleeding knuckles.

"There are some people at the door, in case you were wondering," She said as she disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

Edd smiled. It was time.

* * *

><p>Kind of a filler chapter, and I do appologise for that. Some personal things came up last weekend and a very minor case of writers block hit. I have plans for the future, but its getting there is the key.<p>

Read and Review.

Ta Ta for Now. -Ferrium Erris


	6. Chapter 6

A red bearded man sits in front a table, on the table a small blade.

"Good evening Readers. I Ferrium Erris do extremely apologize for the erroneously long delay. I fear that due to my summer travels and exploits I haven't been keeping up with my updating as I should. I shall now commit seppuku."

He grabs the blade and holds in a stabbing position preparing to commit the dead, an arm appears off to the side holding a small card. He takes the card and reads it.

"Oh. You forgive me? Well in that case, on with the show."

I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and make no claims of ownership.

All OC's belong to me unless stated otherwise.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: No pain, No gain.<p>

The two teenagers stood awkwardly on the concrete slab in front of the front door of the home. The young man and woman stared at each other for a few moments, before returning to their thoughts.

'I wonder why he called the two of us here…' The two of them thought. Ed stared off into the sky while Marie turned her eyes to the ground.

'I really need to finish the next chapter….' Ed thought to himself, before his mind was filled with an odd thought. 'Maybe this isn't real… perhaps this is all a story written by some bearded guy in the middle of nowhere…' He paused and that thought and shook his head. He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and looked at the time on his watch. Sighing at the revelation, he needed to take his medicine. It was given to him and helped to level him out and focus his mind. Both he and Sarah had been taken to a shrink a few years back and that really helped them out.

Marie saw Ed shake his, and wondered want he was thinking about when suddenly the door swung open wide, to reveal Edd in black sweatpants and a white tank top. His black hair framed his face, wet and lightly shining in the afternoon sunlight. He smiled at the two, as he leaned into the door with his shoulder.

"Good you're both here," Edd said as he motioned for them to come in. Ed let Marie go in first, as the both of them felt a rush of nostalgia at the sight of the living room. Edd shut the door behind them, as he followed them into the living room.

"Before I show you the project, I need to know right now, are you in or out?" Edd stepped past them and stood in front of them with crossed arms. He stood there arms folded with his eyes focused at the other two teens. His green eyes stared into the light blue set and hazelnut set across the room, searching into their souls to find truth.

"I don't understand," Marie said, as she slightly squirmed under the soul searing gaze Edd was giving her. Where had her gentle and kind Eddward gone, who was the cold new man before her? She advert her gaze while Ed spoke up.

"We don't even get know what we will be helping with before we choose to help or not?" Ed questioned his posture slowly mimicking the other Ed across from him.

"Yes." Edd said.

The other two were taken back for a moment, before steeling their nerves they looked at each other before finally, the two former enemies nodded at one another then gave their answer.

"I accept, you never tried to steer me wrong before," Ed said with a smile coming to his face.

"If it's for you Edd, I accept," Marie spoke as she finally turned to look at him once again, a light blush coating her cheeks.

"Well good," Edd said as he clapped. "Since that's settled, follow me." He led them to his garage with the large metal closed, allowing very little light to come through the cracks, as most of the light flooded in from the hallway door. He stood in the center of the room and waited for the others to come closer, beckoning for them. Ed and Marie stood on either side of him as Edd looked over to Ed and pointed to the small remote on the nearby workbench.

"Could you hand me that?"

Ed looked over to where Edd was pointing and obliged. He grabbed the single button remote and handed it to the other Ed. Edd simply pressed the button, and then tossed it back over to the workbench as the other two jumped as the ground beneath them sank. As the top slide across over their heads, blocking out what little light they had left, a soft green glow appeared around them illuminating the room.

As the moving platform touched the ground, the two newcomers stared in awe of what they saw. They turned to Edd for answers as he strolled out with his arms open wide.

"Welcome to the Mausoleum."

The screen blinked to life as a form of a teenage girl took shape. She smiled at them before frowning at Edd.

"I really wish you wouldn't call it that," She shook her head at him before taking in the guests. She knew the two from the files Edd had put together for deciding who would help him in his quest. She waved at them. "Well I'm glad I finally get to meet you two, I've heard so much about you from Edd."

The two new comers stood like statues, staring at the large monitor stupefied. Marie's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. She had never seen anything like this in her entire life.

"Well I did want to call it 'The Bone-yard' but a gay bar downtown already had the name," Edd said with a slightly dejected voice. He shook his head and looked back at the others, as he snapped his fingers; two profile sheets appeared on the screen each with a picture of the two other teens in front of him.

"Ed Howard White; near super human strength, super human stamina and resilience, average intelligence, highly creative and imaginative, Marie Kanker; advance skills in complex automotive repair, highly skilled in electronics, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and high stamina level, now tell me why do you think you're here?" Edd finished, turning and looking at the two other teens the large screen behind him casting a silhouette.

Ed was the first to speak up as he shook his head for a moment. "I didn't believe the rumors, but you're Ghost!" He pointed at Edd with an accusing finger.

Edd smiled and laughed slightly, motioning over to the right as a light came on illuminating the Ghost outfit on a mannequin. "I'm surprised that you've already heard of me, but then again with the stunt I'll pulled on the Giomati Family."

Ed laughed too as he remembered the front page picture from the morning's paper. The bomb that Ghost had set destroyed most, if not all of the drug shipment that was being brought in by in them, it had burned most of the night and into the early morning until finally the fire department was able to contain it.

"I'm surprised the news has already taken an interest in me. Then again, it's not surprising considering how theatrical I was," Edd said while shaking his head before refocusing his gaze at the other two teens.

"To put it bluntly, I need help."

To this Marie's eyebrow rose, as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to more on one foot. "You want us to do what?" She asked.

"I want you to help me and become vigilantes like me," Edd said simply, like he was talking about the weather.

The other two were taken aback again; here was a friend who had secluded himself for the past few years. Ed finally came back to his senses and took a step forward.

"Where do we begin?" Ed's confidence allowed Marie to find hers and nodded in agreement.

"Hell," Edd's face turned into an almost demonic grin. "We begin in Hell."

* * *

><p>Another filler chapter...<p>

I'm the worse...

Please R&R, and I need more villains for the OC's, your characters have been awesome so far, but I need some more villains.

Ta ta for now. Ferrium Erris.


	7. Chapter 7

"Two chapters on the same day? What are the odds..."

Ferrium Erris stands on a wooden chair preparing a noose, before placing it around his neck.

"Well enjoy the show"

I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy and make no claims of ownership.

All OC's belong to me unless stated otherwise.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The phantom, the mythic, and the con.<p>

...One week later…

The masked figures stood in the rafters of a warehouse in the slums of Fruit Harbor. The white mask of the first was the most obvious to any of those who saw. A black cloak covered his body as he sat back on his ankles. The second wore a red and black domino mask with a black bandana with a single red strip going down the middle covering his scalp, his torso was covered in a black Kevlar vest with two horizontal red stripped that left his arms uncovered, a black leather glove covered his left hand and a large metal gauntlet covered his right hand reaching all the way to his elbow, finally his black BDU pants were tucked into a pair of steel toed combat boots, a metal belt kept his pants from falling with a buckle in the shape of a 'T'. The third masked man upper face was covered by a, his dark brown hair was slicked and combed back, while his body was clothed in a mix of metal and leather, the metal formed an impressive sight and gave out a slight humming sound as different parts pulled and pushed against each other as he shifted ever so slightly.

This was Edd's most impressive invention by far, and he wasn't even the one where it.

But as a narrator I'm getting ahead of myself, the previous week for Ed and Marie had been, exactly like Edd explained it, Hell. The training he had put Ed consisted of his Sensei's hardest workouts to train his body, and for Marie it was devoted much more to the mental aspect. She was taught how to hack, manipulate, and generally make any computer or piece of technology her bitch.

Both began to get used to the training regiment for the past week; head over to Edd's home in the afternoon train until late night, then Ghost would go out on his rounds.

Ed enjoyed being with his best friend again, but he felt torn, lying to Eddy what he was doing, until finally a few days into the training he begged Edd to let him join their group. Edd caved quickly; to be honest he too wanted to let both of his old friends be a part of the plan.

Eddy joined quickly after being asked and shown the tour like the previous two teens, but due to his lack of ability like Ed and his lack of Training like Edd, Edd decided that technology could give him an advantage in the battlefield.

This is when Edd's mechanical genius shined brightly; the exo-armor was born. It was a highly sophisticated system that allowed the user's natural abilities such as strength, stamina, and dexterity to become super-human. At the end of their training; Edd had taught Ed several powerful wrestling, Judo, and boxing technique and how to use his exo-gauntlet, Marie had learned how to use all of the different communication systems and HUDs to their full capacity, and Eddy learned how to get the maximum efficiency out of his exo-armor.

The final thing that needed to be decided before their first group mission was code-names.

::: Flash Back:::

"Mine will be Ghost," Edd said with a firm tone in his voice as the other's thought up theirs.

Off to the side, three mannequins with the different boy's costumes stood proudly, except to Ghost's there was something new added, a cloak that allowed to user to become invisible through the use of active camouflage. This was able do to the cloak's ability to bend light in such a way that onlookers saw only nothingness. This tech was linked up to the masked allowing for Edd to truly vanish like a ghost.

Ed snapped his fingers as he smiled, " I know mine. Call me Titan."

Marie followed suit, "Well since this is our 'Home' I'll be Mother."

Eddy finally smiled and spoke his new code-name, "Avarice."

::: End Flash Back:::

Avarice and Titan looked at Ghost as he planned out what they needed to do.

"Ok, see the few roaming guards?" Ghost asked as he pointed to the three ambling men, each armed with a firearm.

The other two nodded and looked at the nearly empty center of the warehouse, where several chemist where working on repacking the drugs into smaller containers for the street.

The information that Ghost forced out of that thug on his first haunting, brought the group of young men to this place.

"I'll take out those three, then you two go in and take out the large group in the center there," Ghost said.

"No problem," Titan said with a smirk as he readied himself.

Ghost active his camouflage and faded away as he dropped himself to the floor with a soft thud. He moved quickly and silently to the first guard, and with hammer fist strike to the back of his neck, knocked him out. He hid the body in the shadows and moved on to his next target. Ghost pulled out a small disk and threw it at the back of the second guard, in mid air, a dozen needles appeared out of the edge of the disk. As the disk hit the man's back, the needles that stuck into him delivered a powerful sedative knocking him out almost instantly. Ghost ran up a nearby shelf and waited for the last guard to round the corner. In that moment, Ghost leapt from his perch and fell towards his target.

The guard only had a split second to notice the semi-invisible figure falling towards him and a powerful fist strike, effectively knocking the man out.

Ghost landed next the man's body as he deactivated his camouflage, motioning to the other two young men to make their move. The next moment, all hell broke loose in the warehouse. Titan and Avarice land next to one another, Titan with his fist against the ground slightly kneeling, Avarice landing standing up. Two small craters formed underneath their feet, as the suddenly rushed forward taking out several of the packers and different chemist with a few short blows.

Titan rushed forward again as he heard a click of a rifle being leveled at his face. He grabbed the barrel and with a twist of his of wrist he jerked it out of the thug's hands.

"I've always hated these…" Titan said to no one in particular, as he bent the barrel into a pretzel with little effort. The thug's eyes widened to easily the size of dinner plates as he turned and began to run headlong… into a shelf and into the hands of Morpheus. (For those of you who don't know, Morpheus was one of the Greek gods of sleep and dreams.)

Avarice during all this, rushed forwards in the opposite direction, quickly clothes lining the nearest chemist, sending him in to the ground grasping his neck and coughing for air. He turned and faced the final armed man in the room as the man shook in fear as the man's rifle shook as he leveled it to aim. Avarice took this moment to slam his fist into the ground as pillar of concrete shot upwards at an angle towards the man knocking him out.

Ghost stepped out into the light and looked at what he and his comrades had done, smiling underneath his mask. His gaze stopped on the only person besides his friends conscious, a lone chemist cowardly hiding underneath a table covered in chemical bottles. Ghost walked over slowly and surely to the man, he stopped right before the table and flipping it, threw it backwards uncovered the coward of the man. He then lifted his man to his eyes with a single hand, before throwing him backwards into the waiting arms of Titan.

"Avarice, go secure the others," Ghost spoke over his shoulder, as Avarice nodded.

"You," Ghost spoke again, the chemist felt a shiver go through his spine as he could feel the specter's blistering gaze on him. "Talk."

The man whimpered before the sound of him relieving himself all over his pants in a shameful display. Ghost frowned, as Titan groaned in disapproval.

"Please, please don't hurt me…" The chemist begged.

"We won't if you tell us what we want," Titan said.

Meanwhile…. With Avarice…

Avarice grumbled to himself as he attached zip-ties around the different thugs' wrists. He was the strongest and most cunning of the team. He deserved better than this, he should be leading this. As he went, he rifled through the pockets, picking out what cash he could find, making sure that no one saw him. He didn't need that Bitch yelling at him. Avarice finally finished binding the last thug's hands together, he turned as he began to hear sirens in the distance.

With Ghost and Titan…

"Ok…. Ok just please don't hit me again." The chemist said as a he coughed a bit.

Ghost took a step back and crossed his arms. His stare focused at the man's face, the internal cameras sending the first person view back to Mother and Sarah.

"We send the drugs to the street level dealers from here. There are four other packaging stops like this one," The chemist coughed again before continuing. "If you were to take those down, all of the Giomati drug trade would be affected."

Titan smiled and put the chemist into a sleeper hold, effectively knocking him out. He dropped him to the ground as he turned his head towards the source of the approaching sirens.

Avarice ran over to the other young men, nodding, before leaping upwards back into the rafters. Titan followed suit, shooting a magnetic grapnel from his gauntlet upwards pulling himself up. Ghost looked up before running to a nearby shelf to gain height before launching his own grapnel from his forearm guard.

By the time police arrived on the scene, the three young men were nowhere to be found. The only thing that police could find that could link the explosion at the dock to this gang busting in the straights, was a small round disk with a cartoonish ghost on the side.

::: The Next Day:::

Alfonzo Giomati was not happy. He was not angry. He was not pissed. He was furious. His desk was cracked on the surface from where he smashed it after reading the newspaper. The freak of a person struck his business again, and not only that but all his packing crew in the Straights were behind bars.

He picked up the phone, and through his gritted teeth said to the man on the other end.

"Get me the Barber."

* * *

><p>Who is this mysterious Barber?<p>

Will Eddy betray them like I foreshadowed?

Did this chapter seem rushed to you?

Find out the answers to these questions and more next time on: Total Drama... Wait wrong show...

Anyways R&R. Please more Villain OC's

Ta ta for now. Ferrium Erris.


	8. Chapter 8

We see Ferrium Erris tied to a spit roaster, dangling above a fire, thats being turned by an old women in her sunday's best, another woman nearby is ladling back on some of the drippings onto him. As he turns and his face faces us, he says:

"And now time for the show..."

I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy and make no claims of ownership

All OC's belong to me, unless otherwise stated.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:Pizza rhythms with fight.<p>

Edd sat at his wooden desk and pondered, he heard the young teacher lecturing about how to cause a satellite to go into a geosynchronous orbit around the earth, but his body was once again on autopilot. He knew that Ghost had to hit the other packing centers before they were moved. Any battle based on old information, would more than likely become a trap.

Smiling to his-self as he finished the last few notes, as the bell rang. The teacher calling out the night's homework, Edd put away his notebook in his shoulder back and headed towards the cafeteria.

It was Pizza day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… Across town…<p>

The room was covered in an inky black shadow; the feeble light that came through the window did little to penetrate it. A humming voice echo out of the room and into the different parts of the building. Muffled screams of terror and agony follow the humming hand in hand.

This odd symphony of sounds is finally interrupted by a phone ringing. The humming stopped as a click of a phone being taken off its hook sounded.

"Hello?"

…

"Yes."

…

"Just a trim? Or a Full shave?"

…

"It'll be twice my regular fee, due to short notice."

…

"Ok. I'll be over to the office in five."

…

"Ok."

With that, the figure returned the phone to its natural position and flipped on a light. Two men were in the room, the first was tied to a barber's chair with numerous nicks and cuts littering his face and neck. The most grievous of the injuries was the man's missing left ear, the vicious wound bleeding profusely.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to cut our appointment short," The second man said. He was a man of slightly taller than average height and a medium build. His long raven black hair combed back from his face, which was adorned with a black handlebar mustache. He wore a green button down shirt with a black vest, the top two buttons undone, black pants with several sheaths with different round handles sticking out, and a white sash stood in place for a belt, the excess hung freely.

In his hand he held a shining straight razor with practiced grace. The first man screamed behind the tape place of his mouth, as the second brought his arm back. The silence that filled the room next was akin to none but the silence after one takes another's life. The second man cleaned the bloodied razor on the excess cloth hanging from his waist as he replaced the razor into its sheath on his left upper thigh.

The raven haired man left the room and closed the door, the only sound was that of the blood trickling down the severed throat, to the floor, and finally pooling at the drain.

* * *

><p>With Edd….<p>

The tangy red sauce, the crunch of the crust, the gooeyness of the cheese; this was heaven.

If there was something that Peach Creek High was known for, it would be hands down, Pizza day. One day a week, the cafeteria cooks focus all their energy into making the namesake dish. They were often praised as gods among men on these days. Every bit and bite was made from scratch and prepared by hand.

The head cook was given a recipe from his great grandmother from Sicily, and the rest as they say, is the stuff of legends. Many local pizza and Italian restaurants tried to get a copy of the recipe, but old Nana Arazia was smart and forced him to learn the recipe by heart as a young boy.

Edd was in heaven, the cracker thin crust crunched with little resistance against his molars. He smiled as he chewed his bite, swallowing all the while singing praises to the man who did this. Only once per month was the cook allowed to show his skill perfect in the flames of the oven. It was done in a buffet style, allowing the kids to go back and get all that they wanted, which the chef was more than happy to offer.

He glanced at the three other teens at the table, Ed, Eddy and Marie. It had been this way for the past week, the only ones who were really stunned by it was the other kids in the school.

* * *

><p>::: Flash Back:::<p>

Edd sat alone in the cafeteria the day after he began training Ed and Marie at what the school called 'Edd's table'. No one ever sat with him, in all the years he had gone to school, no one. Even Nazz never dared to go and sit with him.

However on this day, as he read his book on advance Non-Euclidian Geometry periodically taking a bite of his sandwich, he looked up to see a familiar blue headed girl.

"Hey Edd," Marie smiled as she approached the table. "You mind if I sit with you?"

"Well I could never deny a request from a lovely lady," said Edd as he motioned for her to sit down.

Nazz stared on in envy, Kevin stared at Nazz, Plank stared at…. Nothing, and every other student in the cafeteria watched as the single most anti-social person let someone sit at his table. He was even giving her attention! Several large amounts of money exchanged hands, as everyone waited with abated breath for what would happen next.

"I hope that I'll be able to come over tonight with no problems. It is the night you tutor me, right?" Marie asked as she began to pick at her lunch.

Edd simply nodded in response, it had been no secret that Edd often tutored other students, but never at his house. Several students cussed, and more money exchanged hands. Edd's ears perked up to the noise and looked around, finally noticing all the staring eyes.

"So they had wagers on me?"

Marie laughed at his question, trying not to spit out her soda she had just taken a drink out of.

"Well wagers are such an ugly word…"

Edd sat his sandwich down and turned the page in the book.

"So how much did I win you?"

"Actually, I had 'Goes crazy and kills the teachers with a rusty spoon,'" Marie answered sheepishly.

Edd's eyebrow rose slightly.

::: End Flash Back:::

* * *

><p>The Eds and Marie realized over the course of the week, that having one's own table does have its advantages. No one outside of the group would bug them, but this was about to change.<p>

"Tonight we'll split up to hit the different packaging points, by tonight Sarah should have cross referenced any and all police data for them," Edd spoke to the others in barely a whisper.

Two of the three nodded, the third stared at Edd, his face showed no emotion, but within his mind a plan was coming to fruition.

'You think you are so smart… Just wait, you'll pay those four years… You're brain should have been my tool…' Eddy thought to himself.

"… Eddy you got that?" Edd asked.

"Yeah."

The four went back to eating their pizza, making small chitchat, completely oblivious to the angry blonde woman coming towards them.

Nazz stomped towards the group of four people like a woman possessed. Some would later swear to being able to see lighting shooting out of her eyes. She stopped right behind Marie, who was directly across from Edd, with the other two Eds on other sides of the square table. Nazz proceeded to dump the contents of a cup on the blue headed girl's head, soaking her hair. Marie instantly jumped up and spun around to meet the blonde face to face as did the other boys.

"Nazz? What the hell?" Marie shouted.

"He'll never love you! You're just some dumb trailer park trash," Nazz shouted back. Her eyes held a look of pure jealousy and hatred, that none of the boys had seen before. Most knew she had become totally obsessed with Edd.

Edd watched this unfold between the two girls with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

'I never knew it was this bad…' Edd thought. He knew in Nazz's mind that he was the absolute perfect man, what he didn't know was how far she was willing to stop her 'competition'.

Marie's brow furrowed in anger.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not some ditzy, Blonde, BITCH."

The onlookers 'oohed' in response, many of them hoping for a catfight to breakout right then and there. Eddy was one of them, in his mind though he was taking careful notes like he did about all things that could become an advantage for him.

'She's totally obsessed with Double D… I bet if I warp her psyche just a bit more… She'd do anything in his name.' He thought with a smile that could make the Grinch jealous.

"SMACK!"

The sound and echo of a slap filled the silent cafeteria, as Nazz pulled her arm back. Marie held one hand up to her cheek feeling the red stinging flesh, she narrowed her eyes and jumped forwards at Nazz, tackling her to the ground. The crowd erupted with a chorus of shouts.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… At the Office of Alfonzo Giomati...<p>

Alfonzo smiled as he looked at the man sitting across from him, who looked as if he rather be trimming his toenails than be there. Alfonzo puffed a few more times on his cigar before snuffing it out. Pushing himself and his chair backwards from his desk, he stood and looked out the nearby window.

"You know I wouldn't have called you unless the problem was beyond my control," Alfonzo began. "There has been some punk wearing a mask that has been causing the operation some trouble."

He turned and faced towards the other man.

"And now he has some freak friends helping him, but this is where you come in…"

The Barber perked up at the words friends and frowned, "I don't do group jobs or rates…"

"Ahhhhh… But there's the beauty of it. I know what he's going to attack next, and all you have to do is be there waiting for him."

Alfonzo smiled and looked directly in the man's eyes, "I don't care which of the bastards you kill, but with the money I'm paying you, there had better be a dead body in one of those warehouses tonight."

* * *

><p>Another chapter up? So soon? Whats wrong with me?<p>

Trying the addition line breaks for a change, hows everyone like it?

And the new intro segments?

R&R

Ta Ta for now. Ferrium Erris.


End file.
